Mystery Lover
by kaka-chan
Summary: no summary yet im gonna upload it l8r


~Mystery Lover~  
  
Disclaimer: OK ppl, you all know the drill...I don't own DBZ unfortunately & definitely wouldn't be wasting my time writing this pathetic crap if i did...So I would really appreciate it if you didn't sue me!! Thanks so much...  
  
*Warning*: If violence offends you, don't read this. If language offends you, don't read this. If gay people offend you, definitely don't read this. For the rest of you, Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks slowly turned his head to the sound he heard from across the room. He inwardly chastised himself when he saw it was only a stupid cat...a cat not worthy of his presence his father would have said. Trunk's couldn't help the anger that he felt swelling inside of him at the thought of his father...of all of them. They had disapproved of his newly found love...how could they?? But his father more than any of them. What had he said? Trunks couldn't even remember, he had been so angry at the time. He was walking down an alley now after having run away from his home. They were never even meant to find out about all of this...they had worked so hard to keep it a secret, all for nothing! And now, they were gone...all because of my stupid family butting in! We were fine without them...happy even. How did we ever let it go so far though? It had started innocently enough...before I even knew what happened was possible. The first time the problem really started to form was at my...5th birthday I believe? I was walking down the hall when all of the sudden, I stopped at the mirror. I was struck speechless. As I grew older, I found that I was more & more interested in this 'other' person that I had learned of. One day at school, everything changed though...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Valentine's Day. (A/N: MY BIRTHDAY!!) I was about 10 yrs old & in 4th grade I think...We were all out on the playground, & we decided to play a little game. In this game, you had to say who you liked.  
  
"Hey trunks, why don't you go first?" Paris said with a little giggle.  
  
"Uhhh...well, you probably won't know the person I'm talking about though. You've never really met them, but you kind of have..." Trunks stuttered while beginning to turn a crimson color.  
  
"Oooooo come on!! Then describe her for us..." Goten said eagerly.  
  
"Well, uh, they've got this beautiful lavendar hair & these amazing blue eyes..." Trunks began as he looked liked he was in a daze. Goten opened wide-eyes at this suddenly realizing that Trunks always did act a little...strange.  
  
"Oh, really? She sounds a little bit like...you?" Bob Foapple said. Although he had meant this as a sort of joke, Goten eyes got even bigger at this. He knew about time machines & how 'another' Trunks had come just recently for a little visit apparently from a timeline with no Z senshi or his dad. But this...this was a little bit too much, even for Trunks. He had to make sure that he was right before he jumped to any conclusions though.  
  
"So...umm...Trunks...this...'girls' name doesn't happen to begin with a T does it?" Goten asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, it does." Trunks stated although he wasn't really paying attention as he was looking in his pocket at 'something'. Goten suddenly jumped up & grabbed Trunks's arm, dragging him off the playground as the other kids watched totally confused. When they reached the bathroom, Goten turned to Trunks:  
  
"Oh my kami!" Goten couldn't help but scream.  
  
"Nani?" Trunks questions although he seemed to be staring at the bathroom mirror...  
  
"Don't nani me! Are you..." Goten began but stopped when he saw Trunks begin to approach his reflection. "uhhh...Trunks?"  
  
"I missed you..." Goten barely heard this, as it was pretty much a whisper, but he definitely heard it.  
  
"Uhhh...Trunks? Did you just say you missed yourself?" Goten asked very frightened. Trunks didn't answer, transfixed with apparently himself...Goten slowly backed away & ran all the way down the halls & out the doors, heading for Capsule Corp...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks's train of thoughts was interrupted by a sudden crashing noise. He whirled around quickly, half-expecting to see 'them' standing there...Instead he was met by a bunch of shattered glass a few feet away. He slowly approached the glass & gasped when he saw what had broken. It was a mirror! Trunks fell to his knees as tears began to stream down his face...  
  
"Why did you have to take him away from me?! WHY, KAMI WHY?!?!?!?!" Trunks yelled into the empty alley. He suddenly was brought back into his memories when he looked back at the shattered mirror....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Goten had told Bulma about the 'incident', she immediately sought psychiatric help for him. Luckily, there just happened to be a strangely cheap 'doctor' that had just opened up an office & Trunks turned out to be his first vict...I mean patient...  
  
"Good morning, Trunks is it?" the doctor greeted as he began scribbling with his pen on a pad of paper. He had a heavy Irish accent.  
  
"Hi." Trunks said blankly.  
  
"My name is Dr. PantyWaiste, but you can call me Dr. PW. So...how are you?" When Dr. Pw said this, Trunks's eye began to twitch.  
  
"How am i?! Ummm...let me think about that one for a moment..hmmm...Well, let's see here...my best friend thinks I'm gay with myself, my mom thinks it's just a phase that I'll get over soon (hopefully) but is avoiding me at all costs, & my father is even more disgusted with me than usual, which is pretty hard to do might I add, & u, Dr. PantyWaiste..."  
  
"Ahem...Dr. PW please." Dr. PW interrupted while still scribbling on his pad of paper. Trunks's eye began twitching ferociously.  
  
"Dr. PW..." Trunks corrected himself while gritting his teeth. "As I was saying, asking how I am has got to be the stupidest question you could ask me right now!!" He said raising his voice but still trying to control his anger. Dr. PW simply nodded apparently not concerned at all with the 10 yr old boys anger. Boy, was that a mistake...  
  
"So, I see you have some problems..." Dr. PW trailed as he didn't even bother looking up from his little pad of paper. This made Trunks even angrier.  
  
"Some problems?! Well, besides the fact that my family & friends think I'm a total freak, I'm freaking falling in love with myself!! I think that would constitute for having some problems!!!" Trunks screamed, then suddenly broke down in tears. Dr. PW simply nodded again, once again not even looking up.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You see?? YOU SEE?!?!! YOU SEE NOTHING!!!!!" Trunks screeched through his sobs as he glared at Dr. PW. "WTF kind of a name is Dr. PantyWaiste anyways?!"  
  
Suddenly, Dr. PW looked up at Trunks. An eerie silence fell over the room. Finally, Dr. PW interrupted the silence:  
  
"I see you have a wee bit of anger..." he said apparently snapping out of his daze & continuing to scribble kami knows what down on his paper. Trunks's eye just kept on twitching & was reaching dangerous levels...  
  
"A wee bit of anger?!" Trunks exploded. (A/N: not literally pplz come on...) He had completely stopped crying & was just fricken pissed off now. "YES I WOULD SAY I HAVE A WEE BIT OF ANGER, DR. PANTYWAISTE!!!" he said angrily, making sure he said PantyWaiste rather than PW. Dr. PW looked up once more from the poor pad of paper.  
  
"Ahem...Dr. PW is preferred...please." he said the last part while obviously trying to remain calm. All Trunks wanted now was to do something rotten...he grinned wickedly suddenly as a plan began to form in his 10 yr old little mind...  
  
"So, Dr. PantyWaiste...." As Trunks expected, Dr. PW looked up once again obviously about to protest, but Trunks didn't give him the chance. "Where did you get that name anyways? Is it Puerto Riccan maybe? Or perhaps it's Old English? Or maybe even Belgum..?" Dr. PW began to sweat a little bit, telling Trunks his plan was working... "But that suure musta been embarrassing in school while growing up...I mean, Dr. PantyWaiste?? Come on!" Trunks said has he began to snicker loud enough so Dr. PW could hear. Now it was Dr. PW's turn to have a twitching eye, which just made the boy laugh even harder.  
  
"I...I...IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY NAME IS DR. PANTYWAISTE!!!" Dr. PW yelled totally forgettting he was supposed to be the shrink here. Suddenly, as Trunks fell out of his chair laughing hysterically, Dr. PW began to sob & dropped his sacred pad of paper. (A/N: O.O) Suddenly turning serious, Trunks got up off the floor & sat back in his chair as Dr. PW laid full length down on the couch.  
  
"So, I can see you've got some...issues." Trunks said as he took out his own pad of paper out of nowhere & began scribbling like mad. Dr. PW couldn't even bring himself to speak, so he just nodded silently. Trunks continued, "So, what happened when you were younger that was sooo horrible?"  
  
"Well, when I was only 6 yrs old, this kid named Jerry...Springer I think it was...& his buddy Seamore Butts began beating up on me..." he paused to sniffle & reached for a tissue on his desk. Then he continued, "And I didn't like it at all! They even made up a song about me!" Trunks nodded and suddenly got even more evil...  
  
"Can you sing it for me please?"  
  
"I, uh, I don't remember it!!" Dr. PW was now shaking.  
  
"Oh, come on. I know you remember some of it..." Trunks grinned wickedly when Dr. PW looked down at his shoes. "PantyWaiste, PantyWaiste..." Trunks paused waiting for him to jump in & finish the song. He heard him mumble something but couldn't quite hear what he had said. "What was that PantyBoy?"  
  
"I SAID GO TO HFIL!!" And with that, the new doctor in town ran out of the room & was never seen again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks couldn't help but smile at the memory of what he had done to the poor doctor...seriously, what kind of a name is PantyWaiste anyhow?? He was about to laugh when he looked back at the mirror...Why had his parents acted so violently when he had finally revealed his relationship? Did they just not understand? After what happened with the doctor, the entire family just decided to forget completely about what had happened & chose to accept the fact that Trunks had just had a lot of pressure on him at the time...only Goten always held his suspicions but knew better than to try & defy Vegeta...He couldn't help the way he felt...he had probably felt that way ever since his 5th birthday, but his feelings grew much stronger when Future Trunks began to make more frequent visits to his house...  
  
TBC....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok wasn't that wonderful? I thought so! =) Please R&R to tekgrl2000@aol.com or on the site...email is preferred tho. Ummm but this IS my first fan fic really for this kind of 'thing' so no serious flames plz cuz that would just hurt my feelings lol...if you're one of the Trunk's Lovers out there...well I'm sorry *grins* This idea was too great 2 pass up!! If there's something confusing, (which i'm sure there is in this kind of story) then just ask & I'll try 2 clarify & if you don't like this story, u can say so just not 2 harsh...It made me sad when I found out that NOBODY had written a story like this b4...I had to right that wrong!!! Ok well I'll shut up now & if I get enough encouragement, I might even write another whole chapter!! *hint, hint* the next chapter might invovle a Princess Party lol & if you have ne suggestions just tell me & I'll prob stick it in the next chapter. Thanks! =) DONT FORGET 2 R&R!! 


End file.
